inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Takuto Shindou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Gray Horn page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. *Check this user blog for eventual new rules and help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou Re:Reclamation Thanks, i'll talk to the user, though i won't ban until he breaks my current warning ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bar It can be changed only by admins. Though i'm still gonna add some stuff to it though....anyways, nice to see you! Also use the signature button when leaving a message. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 00:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) re: Bar I am afraid I have no idea how to change it. Wikia changed its layout while I was away and I am still not fully aware on how to change stuff now. You should try looking at the community wiki. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't!!! I swear! :P I was just adding links! No offense, but don't accuse people with no evidence! You should see the Wiki Activity history first! Christel.Amadora 13:52, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Review Images Please review images at your profile page (include: Bleach, Naruto,... logos... and some other images). Please add some more information that this thing is going to be at your profile page by changing the description. ---Please review fast or I'll delete it You can also know that you can add images from other websites without uploading... (Use HTML codes) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get that picture?? ---- re:Portal Well... If you want the old one... You can probably looking at the history of it... OK... wait a minute.... I'll give it to you... in this talk page... Or I can create a new template page and you can use it on this wiki... Which one do you want?? Or I can fix the profile page for you? :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 01:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll send you with in the code like this so it doesnt display on the screen... OK? It'll be very long/// Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Portal Create a new template page here on the wiki. with the method Template:name then with the content __NOWYSIWYG__ Template by the Wikia Content Team. To use it, use the method: You can remove the enters if you want! Good luck! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Imagens como que voce consegue tanta imagem legal? Bjorn_Kyle 17:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Portal... And sth else heyHey... I sent your the portal script.... Hope it works for you./...!!! And... How did you knwo my name?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC)